dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika vs Akinator
I like Akinator's game more but rooting Monika.jpg|Universe's original 2019-04-19.png|GalactaK Clearly the Best Therapy.png|HumbleMorgana's (Hey! No disrespecting the combatants! I'll let you off, 'cos the TN's good.)) Monika VS Akinator DBX.jpg|Azalnmaya14 Time to Persona 3 Myself.png|HumbleMorgana ver. 2. Monika vs Ankinator DBX.png|ZDogg667 Monika vs Akinator 'is GalactaK's sixtieth DBX, featuring ''Doki Doki Literature Club's Monika and Akinator from the eponymous game. '''Description Akinator: Hello for the last time yet. Tell me, have you been reading the descriptions of the previous lot of fights? No? Well, I ended up in all sorts of crazy shenanigans. Those were training for this battle. Time for me to predict the last character or get defeated. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The door to the Literature Club swung open and Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri entered. Initially deterred by the new wallpaper that had been put up, they went to their seats and sat down. As they did so, they went through the business of the day, before Natsuki stood up to read one of her poems. As she did so, Yuri fiddled around under her chair. Yuri: Huh? What's this? She fetched the object out from underneath her chair, only to find a genie lamp. Natsuki stopped in her tracks as the other three girls stared over at it. Just then, something burst out of the lamp, causing Yuri to scream and her chair to fall over, sending her backwards. The genie surveyed the scene calmly. Akinator: Oh, I am so sorry if I interrupted something particularly important. I am Akinator, and I know everything. A man in a white jacket redid the walls. Sayori and Natsuki were quite unimpressed and Yuri was still scared stiff on the floor, but Monika had had enough of this madness. If anyone scared Yuri (This happened before she met the player), then they could consider themselves her enemy. She stood up and looked Akinator square in the face. Monika: If you know EVERYTHING, What's going to happen now? Akinator: Uhhh… I move my lamp out of the circle and twiddle my thumbs for an hour and a half? Monika: Wrong! Akinator calmly applauded Monika for beating him, while Monika casually walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She then stormed off to her computer to erase an Akinator from existence. As she booted it up and started to search the files however, Akinator came up behind her, angry at the slap, fist clenched. HERE WE GOOO! Akinator swung his fist right at Monika's head. Thanks to the computer screen showing her that Akinator was behind her, she ducked just in time. She turned around to get a second punch from Akinator, and gave one in return, throwing the genie backwards. She then ran forwards and jabbed the genie in the face, with Akinator turning invisible to negate all damage. Akinator took this as his chance, firing a small burst of energy from his fingertips, hitting Monika and sending her out of the room. Monika got to her feet after crashing through the door, conjuring fire to attack Akinator. He blocked this with his own, with the fire trying to select which was more powerful. Eventually, Monika's outflanked Akinator's, but the genie had predicted that that'd happen and teleported behind Monika, punching her. To combat this, she teleported herself and turned semi-invisible. Akinator tried a burst of energy, but Monika couldn't be harmed. Akinator: Hmm... I should have seen that coming-OOF! Monika, fully opaque again, punched him square in the face and kicked him upwards. She then started manipulating Akinator's body, making it into a bunch of blue pixels. She smiled at this and shot flames from her hands once again. Akinator, however, was ready and waiting. He quickly de-pixelated his body and flew out of the way. Monika tried a few more fire bursts, with the genie flying out of the way of them all. Eventually, she gave up, just as Akinator decided to ask another question to play with her. Akinator: Think of a real, or fictional character. I will guess it. OK, good. Is you character in a desert? Monika: No. Akinator: Are you sure? He changed the scenery to the Sahara as he said this, unnerving Monika enough for him to be capable of landing a good hit to the stomach, followed by an energy burst that Monika got out of the way of, kicking the genie backwards. Already the two of them were getting tired due to the sweltering sun, but Monika, unlike Akinator, persisted. She teleported behind Akinator, who predicted her attack, getting out of the way of the corresponding punch. However, he didn't get out of the way of the next few attacks, which severely harmed him. Akinator spat out a tooth, before continuing his stream of questions to ty and unnerve Monika. However, while Monika answered them during the fight, she decided to play around with Akinator. So, she sent a telepathic message to him. Monika: *telepathically* I know what you're doing. I won't let you win! Akinator stopped to say something witty, allowing him to be left in the open to gain several attacks from Monika, the last of which was blocked and countered with a powerful right hook to the gut, winding Monika. Blood landed on the sand, and Monika got up, winded and agonised. Akinator flew out of the way of her fire, aiming a bolt of energy right at her head. Monika saw this just in time, using her telepathy to make Akinator forget what he was doing. Big mistake. As Monika attempted another combo, Akinator predicted all the attacks, parrying, dodging or countering them all. However, Monika started performing fire attacks, throwing Akinator off guard, an sending him flying backwards. Monika sprinted forward, ready to finish this goddamn genie. She teleported behind him and caused his eyes to pop out. He quickly fumbled around, found them, and put them back in again, with Monika firing yet another Jetstream of fire at him. He became invisible quickly and flew towards Monika, who sensed him coming and turned intangible before he could strike. Akinator got angry, yelling different questions, to which Monika always gave a calm "No" to, allowing him time to think. He quickly became opaque again, in time to think up distraction. Monika also saw this as her chance, running forward and punching Akinator so hard in the gut that he lost control of his powers, and soon enough, they were back in the Literature Club, with monika sprinting forward and attempting to possess Akinator. Just then however, something vibrated in her pocket, giving off a ringing sound: her phone. Akinator: *Click on the link to hear what he says* Monika went to answer, and Akinator caught her hard to the face. He had made the phone do that! Monika got angry and kicked Akiantor backwards, firing every blast of fire she could, while Akinator flew out of the way of the lot. She quickly switched attack gears by changing the lighting. Akinator stopped. Where was she? His vision then became red, and distorted, on top of being dark and fuzzy. Monika then gave off a blinding light, scaring Akinator, and leaving him temporarily blinded. However, he didn't care much, at least until he was kicked directly in the back, then the stomach and finally the face. He tried swinging for a punch, but it missed, and Monika successfully possessed him. Monika: *telepathically* What're you going to do now? Akinator started punching and firing energy blasts at himself, harming him immensely, and draining him of power. Eventually, Monika went back out of Akinator's body, sending him flying with a roundhouse kick. She then decided that enough was truly enough and ran to her computer. Booting it up, she was lucky to dodge a few frantic energy blasts from Akinator as she booted up Akiantor's file. What she didn't know was that Akinator was moving closer. Akinator: I predict... Monika... Monika was just about to press delete on Akinator's file when she felt two hands around her neck. There was a brief snap, and Monika's dead body fell to the floor. The Literature Club all looked shocked, but Akinator was oblivious to this. He performed a victory gesture, yelling out as he did so... Akinator: Great! Guessed right one more time! Conclusion (Cue Akinator the Genie) This season's winner is: Akinator! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a character from Doki Doki Literature Club ''or ''Akinator. * I didn't decide this outcome purposely. I decided it depending on how many characters he chose won. Next Time Well, you guys decided, and so, it is that the first battle is going to be between the white-haired mentors / rivals of their prequel combatants. It will be Jiraiya vs Saruman!Category:GalactaK Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs